powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ziggy Grover
Ziggy Grover is a main protagonist of Power Rangers RPM. He is the [[Green Ranger|'Ranger Operator Series Green']]. His operation number is four. Character History Before becoming a Ranger, he was an associate of Fresno Bob, the boss of the Scorpion Cartel, an infamous crime syndicate. Clumsy even back then, he would often fail the missions given to him, but continued to work for the Cartels to get money to help support an orphanage full of ill children that didn't have the resources to get proper treatment. Ziggy's last chance came went he was sent to get a truck and deliver it to the five main Cartels of Corinth. However Ziggy, along with the truck, disappeared from Corinth, making the criminals believe he'd cashed out the shipment for himself. In reality, Ziggy discovered the truck was full of $5 million worth of medical supplies that he could use to support the children in the orphanage. He never told anyone what happened out of fear the orphanage would be targeted. He fled Corinth before henchmen from the Cartels could get a hold of him. Heading back to Corinth When Ziggy found Dillon wandering the wastelands searching for Corinth, he made a failed attempt to hijack the loner's car before deciding to escort him to the city. Through Dillon's skills, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into Corinth, but when it was found that Dillon had internal Venjix hardware, they were both thrown into prison. After Dillon was confronted by Colonel Mason Truman, he agreed to become the Black Ranger on the condition that Ziggy would be freed from prison. Ziggy was thus set free alongside Dillon and joined the Rangers as an assistant. Go for the Green Ziggy later tried to help the Rangers out by scheduling auditions for the Ranger Series Green, which at the time lacked an operator. As Ziggy frantically tried to salvage the auditions after a rough start, he was confronted by Fresno Bob's men, to whom still believed Ziggy owed money. It was then that Tenaya 7 under the guise of a human, saved him. Ziggy, impressed with what she could do, instantly brought her to the auditions. When the Rangers agreed that Tenaya would be perfect to fill the role of Ranger Green, Ziggy was sent to get the Morpher and deliver it to their new recruit. When Ziggy returned, however, he discovered Tenaya was actually one of Venjix's latest soldiers under orders to obtain the morpher. After a frenzied chase, Tenaya 7 eventually caught up with him. Struggling to keep the morpher away from her, in an act of desperation, Ziggy activated the morpher bonding sequence, and became Ranger Green himself. His unauthorized activation of the morpher initially caused blatant disapproval amongst Doctor K and the other Rangers due to his lack of skill, Dillon however managed to stop their arguments by reminding them that it if Ziggy hadn't taken it then Venjix would have.. As Ranger Green, Ziggy still has a lot of learning to do. He still can't fully control his powers and his fighting style (or rather, lack thereof) leaves much to be desired, but what he lacks in skills, he more than makes up for in heart. When he first became a Ranger, he was reluctant, frequently hiding instead of fighting, and was, as expected, extremely incompetent at handling the Ranger tech, especially at controlling his new teleportation powers. Since then however, Ziggy has shown signs of improvement, able to hold his own against the Grinders despite his still apparent clumsiness, even proving to be fairly useful in combat. He also seems to be unsettled by the Ranger powers. For example, he questions why there is an explosion when he morphs, or why he must scream at the top of his lungs to activate Morphing sequence. Ziggy and the Doctor Doctor K initially found Ziggy to be quite annoying, and she was openly hostile to him. Even after she begins to open up upon Gem and Gemma's return, she remains frosty to him, often refusing to call him by name as she began to do with the other Rangers. Ziggy, however, seems attracted to Doctor K; in the episode "Dome Dolls", he admitted to her he had a dream where he was on a date with her. He has also expressed a mild attraction towards Tenaya 7, once stating, "When she's not pounding us into the pavement, she's kind of a hottie." Soon enough, it becomes obvious that Doctor K does actually think well of Ziggy; she accidentally once called him by his first name in front of Gemma and even named her password after him, which Summer figured out (though she lied to the other Rangers about it to keep Doctor K's secret safe). She finally begins to turn around when the both of them are accidentally trapped in a cave that had little air on Doctor K's birthday. Determined to prevent what could be their last moments and Doctor K's last birthday from being completely miserable and regret filled, Ziggy puts on a shadow puppet show for her and to his joy and relief, is finally able to make her smile. Venjix no more After the war, Ziggy and Doctor K announce they are opening a children's school, where Doctor K will teach biofield physics and Ziggy will teach shadow puppetry and cooking. She also finally refers to Ziggy by his first name, saying that since he is no longer a Ranger, she needs to call him something. She also seems to be able to finally admit to her feelings for him, or at least tolerate his feelings for her, allowing Ziggy to put his arm around her. Super Megaforce Ziggy and the other Ranger Operators returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Ziggy is kind of an all talk guy, which tends to get him in trouble. He is often made out to be a clown and isn't easily taken seriously by others. He is generally clumsy, wacky, silly and a bit of a coward, but for what he lacks in skill and physical prowess, he makes up for with heart. He usually wants to stay out of trouble, but won't hesitate to help the other Rangers. He's simple-minded and somewhat stupidly optimistic, which often leaves him on the receiving end of Doctor K's blunt verbal insults. Doctor K's obvious lack of acknowledgment of him in comparison to how she treats the other Rangers tends to frustrate him, especially since he fervently expresses the desire to be her friend and almost compulsively tries to initiate a positive conversation between them. Ranger Operator Series Green Arsenal * Series Green Rev Morpher * Rev Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 4 * Engine Cell Chip series 6 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Green * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Turbo Axe Special Ability Aside from perusing the Ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. * Teleportation - Ziggy, once he's mastered the power, will be able to transport himself to any location, be it long or short distance, for a limited number of times depending on his suit energy levels. He can not completely control it just yet. Currently when he does this he ends up injuring himself in some fashion or landing in a comical way. There are times where Ziggy has managed to pull off a successful teleport but those have mostly been life or death predicaments with his full attention at what he is fighting or what he is doing to protect someone, instead of partially wandering somewhere else. Zord Attack Vehicles * Tail Spinner * Croc Carrier Ranger Key The Ranger Green Key is Ziggy's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as Ranger Green. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting against X-Borgs while Troy was absent. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Skeltox. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Professor Cog. Gallery File:Rpm-green-morph.jpg|Ranger Green pose Image:Rpm-green-zord.jpg|Ranger Green manifests the Tail Spinner Image:Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Rangers Green and Black manifest the Croc Carrier components Notes *Ziggy is one of the few Rangers to not always dress in his Ranger color (green) while in civilian form. *Ziggy became the first Ranger to become a Ranger by almost complete accident (he chose to protect the Morpher from Tenaya by using it). * Ziggy and his Sentai counterpart Hant are a lot alike. They are both funny and cheerful at all times, and usually serve as comic relief. They also both consider themselves as the best friend of the Black Ranger. * He leans onto the fourth wall when the Rangers' morphing sequences are reviewed, stating that "there's always an explosion behind me". He even questions the classic "morphing shout" as he believes it wastes time and allows the enemy openings to attack them. * In order of Morphing sequences, Ziggy is the 100th Ranger, if one counts Mike Corbett. * Despite being said that he is based on a shark, his animal is really an orca. Unlike Scott or Dillon, his is not forgivable, due to the fact that the flukes of whales and dolphins are horizontal, while the caudal fins of a shark are vertical. * His action figure refers to him as Shark Ranger in reference to his Zord, which incidentally is designed after a killer whale. See also Category:RPM Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities